What we're thankful for
by 8433Rizzles324B21
Summary: The whole NYPD and Boston PD gang comes over for Thanksgiving dinner at Maura's place.


Just popped into my head. I don't own anything. This is a crossover of CSI:NY and Rizzoli&Isles. This is a one short sorry. I'm working on My one and only (Rizzles story) and my own version of Rizzoli&isles as if I owned the characters.~8433Rizzles

* * *

Jane and Maura got ready for Thanksgiving dinner at their house in Boston. Angela helps with they of course. Jane invited everyone she worked with in New York before transferring to Boston. She even invited friends who were like family from Boston PD. They had the usual, Jane deep fried the turkey as Maura and Angela was making the stuffing.

They had what the usual italians in their family had for generations. Home made macaroni and cheese, and normal thanksgiving meal.

Maura looks at the clock. "Everyone should be here in an hour. Let me go get Jane, will you be fine till I come back Angela?" Angela nods yes, Maura gets Jane.

Maura tiptoes behind Jane, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck. "Mmmmmmmm... I think you should stop doing that Maura." Jane told her as she was finishing up the bird.

"Why should I Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles?" Maura asked still with her arms wrapped around her wife's waist.

"Cause I'm trying to finish this bird for the dinner, and I don't need to be distracted by my sexy wife. I promise later when everyone leaves, I love you Maura." Jane looked at her wife before paying attention to the turkey.

Maura kisses Jane "I love you too. Get done that turkey before everyone shows up." Maura pats her arm.

"Yes ma'am. I'll try and get it done on time." Jane kisses Maura one more time before she disappeared into the house to continue to help Angela.

"Where's Janie?" Angela heard Maura come in the house.

"Shes's still working on the bird, Angela. I'll go and set the table." Maura grabs the dishes.

"Let Jane set the table, you've been helping me all day on your feet." Angela grabs the dishes from Maura, and the timer goes off. "Maura, can you check the oven." Maura goes right over to the oven.

"Everything in the oven is done." Maura said trying to turn the timer off. Jane walks in the kitchen door with the deep fried turkey.

* * *

Everyone arrived about 10 minutes after all the food was out, Jane set the table as soon as she came in with the turkey. Everyone that Jane knew from the NYPD came. Mac and Stella, Danny and Lindsay with their daughter Lucy, Don and Jamie, Adam, and Sid all came. Sheldon couldn't make it because the family wanted him over their house for Thanksgiving. Then Korsak and Kiki, Frankie and Nina, and Tommy came shortly after the NYPD gang showed up.

After they said prayer, Angela interupted everyone. "Before we eat, we must say what we're thankful for." Angela looks at the people who came to celebrate Thanksgiving with her.

"I'll start... I'm thankful for my three wonderful children and of course my daughter-in law." Angela looks at Maura to go next.

"I'm thankful for my wife Jane, thankful or my opportunity with her. When we first met we didn't like each other but we grew to friendship and before you knew it we were dating." Maura squeezed Jane's hand lightly.

"I'm also thankful for my wife, and my ma for giving birth to me and my brothers." Jane looked at Frankie who was up next.

"I'm thankful for my family, my girlfriend Nina and our friends at Boston PD." Frankie said looking at Nina. Everyone went and said what they were thankful for. Mainly everyone said the same thing family and friends.

* * *

Everyone left around 7 or 8 pm. Angela, Maira and Jane cleaned up before Angela saying goodnight to them. "I'm going to check the doors then I'll be up." Jane called up to Maura.

"Okay Jane." Maura called back. Jane triple checked them, before heading upstairs.

Once Jane got upstairs, Maura was already in bed waiting for her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife and I can't find her." Jane says to Maura and she smiles.

"What does she look like?" Maura asked playing along.

"She looks like you, I mean with the same hair and eyes. I can't seem to find her and you help me? Jane smiles and Maura try's not to laugh.

"Sure I can help you find her. Where was she last?" Maura still playing along with Jane

"She was up here, I came up and you were in our bed and not her." Jane keeps playing along. She gets closer to the bed and sits next to Maura.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon." Maura decides to kiss her wife.

"Thank you ma'am, I found my wife thanks for helping." Jane said looking at Maura holding her hand.

"I'm glad you found her." Jane kissed her deeply

"God I love you Maura!" Jane keeps kissing Maura.

"I love you too Jane" Maura lays her head on Jane's chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Sleep well my love." Jane said kissing Maura's head

"Happy thanksgiving to you too. Goodnight Jane." Maura falls asleep on Jane's chest as normal.

"Goodnight Maura." Jane watches Msura sleep for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep with her wife by her side.

The end...


End file.
